


Words

by feelingofthesea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Battle of Hogwarts, Caring, Dating, Drabble Collection, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Forgiveness, Friendship, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Girls' Night Out, Herbology, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot Collection, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pregnancy, Protectiveness, Romance, Second War with Voldemort, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea
Summary: This is a collection of gift Drabbles, that were supposed to spread love and light in a strange time. Pairing at the beginning of each chapter, prompts in the chapter's title.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/George Weasley, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 47
Kudos: 61





	1. »I can't believe you talked me into this!«

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LumosLyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/gifts), [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts), [Charlie9646](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/gifts), [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts), [NuclearNik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/gifts), [MidnightValkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightValkyrie/gifts), [ravenslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenslight/gifts), [BreathOfThePhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathOfThePhoenix/gifts).



> LumosLyra had the wonderful idea to offer Drabbles to everyone who wanted one, to spread some love in these strange times and encouraged me to also do so, I'm really grateful for this!  
> Apparently I'm really bad at writing Drabbels and what I wrote so far turned out way longer then I anticipated. That's why I created this collection instead of just putting what I wrote in a comment on facebook.
> 
> Stay safe everybody and spread some love! We are better together.
> 
> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy this, LumosLyra and thank you so much for encouraging me!
> 
> Pansy Parkinson/Neville Longbottom

Pansy wasn't hiding. She most certainly was not. She was just standing there, perched between the backside of one of the greenhouses and a huge container that smelled really bad.

Okay maybe she was hiding.

The only thing she’d wanted was a cigarette and peace. The grounds around the greenhouses were perfect for this occasion. Nearly no one ever came here after lessons. Except maybe Longbottom. But they never spoke whenever their paths crossed and he also didn’t seem to care about her smoking habit.

Today though she’d heard McGonagalls voice shortly after she lit her cigarette and if there was one thing she didn’t need right now it was getting caught smoking by the Gryffindor headmistress. Pansy had to admit that the old bat had been quite fair in the aftermath of the war, but she was still strict, not to say prude. Students smoking just wasn’t an option for her. 

And here she was, freezing her ass off, because she hand’t found it necessary to bring a jacket nor to change her heels into something more comfortable, not able to tell if it was safe to go back up to the castel yet.

»Parkinson!«

The hushed but firm tone had Pansy turning abruptly. She still couldn’t quite believe how the war turned Longbottom into this, admittedly handsome, stranger who seemed to have grown balls somewhere in all this mess.

She leveled him with one of her death glares. Because why the hell was he suddenly talking to her? Neville just rolled his eyes in response.

»Wanna get out of here without McGonagall noticing, or not?«

Pansy contemplated his offer for a moment, or maybe longer, because at one point Neville just shrugged and started to make his way back to where he came from. Sighing Pansy hurried to follow him. He surely wasn’t going to trick here. He was a bloody Gryffindor after all.

***

A few weeks later Pansy caught herself looking for him. Longbottom. He had breakfast early and went to tend to some boring plants afterwards most days. Pansy knew this because she followed him. Not that she’d ever admit it. Not even in front of herself. She just happened to crave a cigarette and it was purely a coincidence that it was right then when Neville rose from the breakfast table. He didn’t show up for lunch in the Great Hall often. It took Pansy a longer time then she considered acceptable, to figure out that he spent most of this time in the greenhouses too. Because, duh, she could have guessed that. After dinner she rarely saw him. Most days he was hauled up in their tower with friends. At least that’s what she suspected, because he always left dinner with a bunch of other Gryffindors.

»Pansy? Hey, Pans? You in there? You’re staring again!«

Pansys gaze snapped back to the cup of tea in front of her, she shot a look of anger to Daphne who was wiggling her eyebrows, still watching Longbottom from the corner of her eyes. 

»What are you talking about? I’m not staring at all.« She watched Neville leaving the Great Hall and quickly rose herself. »Get it together Daph, see you at lunch?« Pansy didn’t wait to hear the retort of her friend which surely wasn’t something she cared to know anyways.

***

»I can’t believe you talked me into this!«

Pansy was wobbling on her heels, cursing her too short skirt and even more cursing Neville. It was solely his fault that she was covered in sole up to her elbows, cigarette dangling from the corner of her mouth and struggling to keep her stance, while he tried to cover some sensible, rare species of a plant in more leaves. This apparently was necessary protection from all the heat that haunted them lately.

She’d just went to the greenhouses for her cigarette in peace and maybe a glimpse of Neville. Though if somebody ever asked, she never even thought that and all of a sudden the door of one of the greenhouses opened and Neville asked if she could assist him now that she was here anyways. Damn him and damn her heels and her choice of cloths. It just was way too warm to wear more than a hint of nothing. The worst part wasn’t even that she kind of felt exposed. The worst part was that Neville didn’t seem to notice, nor appreciate the view she gave him and she absolutely hated herself for these thoughts. It was Neville Longbottom after all.

A rustling of fabric as Neville tried to rub the dirt from his hands and passed the cloth on to Pansy who eyed it skeptically before she took it. She halfheartedly whipped her palms. A drag of her cigarette followed, the mood between the two of them was suddenly really awkward and it was as if Pansy could see a hint of the clumsy boy Neville once was. Her cigarette finished, she tugged at the hem of her skirt. Painfully aware again how short it was, but all these thoughts were forgotten when her gaze met Nevilles. Nearly hidden under a thin layer of shyness there was a hunger and maybe even affection. Her brain still processing this new information Pansy couldn’t react fast enough.

Neville cleared his throat. »Thank you for helping me.« Awkward silence again, before Neville, out of nowhere, took a step towards her and kissed her gently on the cheek.

Pansy just stood there stunned. She didn’t realize that Neville left. She was lost in that warm, comforting feeling that still lingered where he’d kissed her. She would have never imagined that a simple kiss on the cheek could spark so many consuming but exciting emotions. Damn Longbottom and his plants. She had a feeling this wasn’t going to be the last time the simple wish for a cigarette would end her up covered in dirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	2. »No one is going to hurt you.«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the amazing Frumpologist, you are wonderful! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Draco Malfoy/Luna Lovegood

Luna was wandering through the castle, escaping the narrow-mindedness in which the Ravenclaw common room has been draped all evening, when she noticed him the first time. Of course she knew him before. They’d gone to school together all their life after all and fought in the same war, even if it was on different sides.

Truth to be told, Luna wasn’t quite sure if he’d really been their opponent. There were moments during sixth year, when he seemed like he was the most desperate of all the lost souls. But it wasn’t on her to offer help to somebody who most certainly didn’t want it. She’d just kept her mind on him, but at some point he must have been so caught up in the mess he got himself into, that she couldn’t grasp him anymore.

Today though, his presence was bright, nearly to bright and it was like he was screaming for attention. I didn’t matter to Luna that he was half hidden in an alcove, legs drawn to his chest, his gaze somewhere far out of the window. She carefully approached him and lowered herself to the space next to him. Without any words, he didn’t feel like talking to her. He stayed.

As she came across this particularly alcove the evening that followed it was empty. But Luna figured that much and took a seat none the less. Healing took its time. Trust even more and just because he tolerated her the evening prior that didn’t mean he wanted her to take part in his life. She spent the next few evenings hauled up in her dorm reading and when she couldn’t stand the restriction of the tiny space anymore and made her way through the castle another time he was there again. His gaze snapped towards her this time, but he still didn’t feel like talking. So they just sat there in silence.

After a few weeks it became routine for Luna to sit in the same spot with Draco every evening. No talking, just basking in the presence of the other. It seemed like he appreciated her company by now and she liked spending time with him, even if there was no talking. He was interesting and there were like a thousand little things to discover about him. Some evenings her brought a pack of muggle cigarettes with him. He never lit one though. He just took one out, rolled it between his fingers or even let it dangle from the corner of his mouth, but he never really smoked. Another evening that brought a particularly nasty wind with it, that howled through the ancient corridors he shrugged his robes off to drape them over her shoulders. She’d smiled at him that evening and she was sure that one angle of his mouth was slightly lifted in response until he realized it.

They didn’t talk for months and when he finally spoke to her one evening he used the exact words Luna expected.

»Why do you spent your time with me, aren’t you worried to be seen with a Death Eater?«

She didn’t answer his question immediately.

»Is this what you think you are, Draco?«

A bitter laugh was his retort, his gaze darkened and there was a sudden harshness on his face. He shot her a cold glare while he rolled his right sleeve up until the dark mark was on full display. It wasn’t that angry shade of black anymore but one could still see it clearly.

»This, is all I’ll ever be!«

Before Luna had the chance to react in anyway he was gone and, oh wonder, he didn’t came back for the next couple of days. But Luna sat in the alcove every evening his robes around her shoulders and waited for him. When he finally appeared and realized she was also there a mask of annoyance took over his features.

»What are you still doing here Lovegood? Don’t waste your time one me, surely even you can’t be that desperate for company that you want to spent your time with an outcast. Just because nobody likes you and nobody likes me anymore doesn’t mean we have to spent time together.«

»This isn’t going to hurt me Draco and I’m also not leaving because you want to drown in your own pity again or hurt me because you fear getting hurt yourself. No one is going to hurt you. Not even you. That’s what I’m here for.«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you a lot for reading!


	3. »Have you lost your damn mind?!«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never ever read a single Severus/Hermione fic in my life. I'm really uncertain concerning the correctness of my tenses and everything else I wanted to write in the last couple of days was blocked because of this. I really hope you like how your prompt turned out Charlie!

It happened during the war. Completely unexpected and also unintended. Like an accident and sometimes she still felt the shock. Couldn’t grasp the situation she suddenly found herself in. Couldn’t believe that she was lying in bed, next to this man who was not at all who she thought he was all this years and at the same time was everything she ever looked for.

Desperate times can either force people apart or bring them together. Desperate times can either break relationships or built new ones. You can either feel alone or become really close.

She found love.

At times when she expected it the least. With the person least suitable. Well that's what she'd thought before she got to know him. Before she'd had no other choice then to work with him. Every damn day.

Ron and Harry had been on the hunt for Horcruxes and truth to be told she'd always thought she'd join them. But they'd been short on potions, balms and other tinctures to help the injured, so Dumbledore had wanted her to work alongside Severus and Draco in the laboratory. Apparently they'd been this hopeless, that a single professor and two not even fully schooled students had been their best option to secure enough supplies.

Needless to say that they hadn't gotten along in any way at first. She had trusted neither of them in the slightest. She'd kept as much distance as possible.

The problem is, all the time they'd had to spent together left cracks in the picture she'd so carefully constructed. She'd suddenly seen so many things that had left her questioning everything she knew about both of them, but especially about her former teacher. All of a sudden she'd been able to see through the layers of hatred, bitterness and what she'd always assumed had to be unfairness. What she'd found was loneliness, insecurity and a craving for love that overshadowed everything else.

Their first kiss had been anything but gentle. It'd been frantic. Harsh. Drunken and ended with himslapping her in the face. It'd been a particularly nasty evening. One of the potions had gone awfully wrong, there'd been only bad news again and before she could've overthought she'd nicked the bottle of firewhiskey form Draco, who'd just arched an eyebrow. He’d gone to bed not long afterwards and she'd been alone with Severus. Angry. Desperate. Drunk and in this precise moment she'd shared his craving for love. She'd kissed him, despite knowing that he'd been stone cold sober this evening. That he'd kissed her back before he'd slapped her changed everything and the way Draco had watched them come morning made crystal clear that it hadn't just been her hungover self spinning silly theories.

Being around him had been awkward for a long time after. He'd tried to act as if nothing was different. But she'd known he couldn't. She'd felt it. His gaze had lingered on her longer then normal when he'd thought she hadn't been watching. Sometime it'd been as if he'd wanted to say something, do something, but he'd never done anything.

Not until this faithful evening. There'd been an emergency. Someone had sent their patronus. She couldn't remember today who it'd been. She'd rushed out into the field with a medical kit. Had barley made it home, it had been home for a long time already in this moment. Injured herself she'd collapsed on the front porch. Unconscious. The first thing she'd seen after she'd woken up was him. He'd been sitting on an uncomfortable looking chair on her bedside half asleep. When he'd realized she'd been awake he'd closed her in such a tight embrace that she'd been short of air in an instant and again it'd felt like an accident.

The lingering feeling of a hand that closed around her wrist brought her back from memories. She turned to face the man lying next to her and smiled.

»Hermione?« Mumbled. The single syllables slightly slurred together.

»Go back to sleep love, everything is fine.« She turned. Arched into his opened arms that drew her in close. Really close. They would be going back to Hogwarts in a few days and if it was for her she could absolutely live without this experience.

***

»Have you lost your damn mind?« To say Hermione was furious was putting it mildly.

»Is there a problem Miss Granger?« Severus tore his gaze from the essay he was presently marking, It was a torture reading it anyways, and fixed his eyes on the fuming which in front of him. Calling her this formal had been on purpose. Just to irritate her. He really seldom did it and if so in a totally different context.

»I asked you: Are you out of your fucking mind?«

Their relationship wasn’t as problematic as it might seam. She didn’t take potions this year, so technically he wasn’t her teacher. They’d both agreed that she could use her time more efficient with other studies because of all the experience she gained during the war. Besides, the only thing he’d done this morning was stopping next to her while she had breakfast and ask if she could come by his office this afternoon. Hardly an inappropriate request in public. He needed to see her. It felt like something was constantly itching, having her around all day but not being able to actually see her. His feelings must have shown on his face because he could feel her soften towards him. His perfect witch. Her actions reminded him so much of himself when he had been in school. So eager to get everything right, slightly different and constantly feeling misplaced. Not just in Hogwarts. No, in both worlds. If he was really honest to himselfon some days she reminded him of Lilly. Fucking brillant as well. Even if sometimes her intelligence was hard to find beneath her know-it-all-attitude and while she'd still been his student it was bloody annoying. Today though, he could appreciate it.

The legs of the chair he was sitting on scraped over the floor when he attempted to make space for her. He opened his arms in an inviting gesture and with a last roll over her eyes she settled on his lap, curled up like a cat. He drew in her scent. Happy that he found this lioness, the one who finally belonged to him. What laid in front of them was definitely going to be a challenge but he was sure they already faced the worst with the war.


	4. »Just once.«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the fabulous LadyKenz, I adore you and I really hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Dramione

It had been a long week and the only thing Hermione wanted was to curl up on her couch with her new book and a cup of tea, or maybe a glass of wine. Unfortunately the head of her department had decided to treat the welcome party of their new co-worker as a work meeting, which meant it was mandatory. So here she was, gripping her pint like it was her lifeline, wondering how long she had to withstand before it would be considered acceptable that she left.

Somebody bumped her shoulder.

»Excuse me.«

She knew this voice. It was low and slightly hoarse. She’d heard it so often during sleepless nights after she went back to Hogwarts for her last year. Strangely enough she and Draco had gotten along quite well. To be fair they’d had a lot of time to get to know each other with them both suffering from insomnia.

She lifted her gaze from the table and met his eyes. A familiar grey storm, like the sea on a rough day.

»Hermione.«

He tilted his head slightly in recognition, before he continued his way through the pup. She caught herself staring. He looked good. Really good. She hand’t seen him often since they graduated five years ago but the past years had been gentle to him. His features didn’t bore that haunted expression anymore and the hollowness of his cheeks had disappeared.

***

A week later and Hermione found herself in the pup again, chatting with Ron and Harry but to be honest her focus was elsewhere. _He_ was also there again. Sitting at the bar, a beautiful woman with silky blond hair next to him. It seemed like they were enjoying their time. The mysterious witch next to Draco was laughing and placed her hand affectionately on his knee. Hermione suddenly had a feeling of nausea. Shaking it off she tried to get on with her conversation with Harry and Ron. Needles to say that she failed spectacularly.

***

Another night in the pup and in the meantime Hermione had the feeling the universe played some cruel prank on her. _He_ was there yet again and she could swear his gaze had flickered in her direction when she’d entered the taproom only a few minutes prior. Her skin still prickled when she thought of his glance that felt so heated. It hadn’t taken her long before she gave up pretending that she was attracted to him. At least in front of herself, not that she would ever admit it in front of anybody else. Ron would likely throw a tantrum, Harry would suspect Draco was up to something suspicious and Ginny… well she could probably talk to Ginny about her newly discovered affinity towards blond handsome men with sharp tongues. She didn’t exactly care for that talk about her not having enough sex though, that would absolutely follow.

»Hermione?«

She jerked and shot an apologizing look towards Katie. Her friend rolled her eyes and grinned.

»I asked if you are up for another round, but it seems like we’re not interesting enough, who is steeling your attention?“ Katie let her gaze roam through the room that was fully packed by now and Hermione blushed. She shoved her empty glass towards her friend in silent agreement of more drinks. She was way to sober, maybe she could erase these distracting thoughts from her mind with enough alcohol.

A few hours later Hermione caught herself tripping over her own feet on her way to the apparation point. Maybe she was a tiny bit more drunk then she thought she was. A familiar figure appeared in front of her as she rounded the corner. She couldn’t suppress the smile that lifted the corner of her mouth.

»Draco!« Gods did she really sound that high pitched and giddy? Damn Katie and her ability to drink as much as an old sailor.

A lifted eyebrow and amused grin were her answer.

»Are you drunk?«

»Maybe.«

About to make the last few steps to reach the apparation point Hermione tripped again but before she could fall there was a pair of strong arms that caught her. She suddenly found herself pressed tightly to Dracos chest and without thinking twice she nuzzled her nose into the hollow at his throat. He smelled absolutely divine. Acting on own accord her fingers tangled in the hair at the base of his nape. She heard him sucking in a breath. Sharp.

»You’re drunk Hermione. I’ll apparate you home.«

***

Here she was know nervously kneading her hands before she sucked in a deep breath of air and pressed the bell on Dracos town flat.

***

Just once. That’s what he’d told himself. Just once and then never again. Just once. To know what it would be like. Just once. To know what it felt like. Just once because he couldn’t resist anymore.

Just once wasn’t ever going to be enough. Not now that he knew how she felt in his arms. Not now that he knew how good it felt to have her beneath him. Not now that he knew she was utterly lost when he left featherlight patterns on her skin. This one time was going to be the death of him.

Just once. That’s what she’d told herself. Just once and then never again. Just once. To know what it would be like. Just once. To know what it felt like. Just once because she’d been watching him for so long.

Just once wasn’t ever going to be enough. Not now that she knew how it felt to have him press her into the mattress. Not now that she knew how safe skin to skin contact could make you feel. Not now that she knew she held the power to make him lose control. This one time was going to be the death of her.

Just once would never work, for neither of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading!


	5. »Would you just hold still?«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the amazing NuclearNik, thank you for your constant support, I really hope you like this!
> 
> Dramione

Being inside was something Hermione had always liked. She'd found places like the library, with its smell of old books and the quiet atmosphere, comforting. She'd loved siting in the window sill reading, while the rain poured down outside. The war changed so many things though. Today it felt like quiet and peace were screaming at her, she felt restless just sitting in the park with a good book. They had been on the run for so long, Hermione somehow developed the desire for physical exhaustion as well as mental.

At first she just went for runs. Somedays both in the morning and in the evening. It still wasn’t enough. She tried a lot of things. Yoga wasn’t exhausting enough. Simply strength training was just too boring if you asked her. Team sports was too tiring in her opinion and also everything that involved a ball just didn’t work for her. She found what she was looking for, even if she didn’t knew what it was at that time, one morning as she came back from a run. A boxing gym only a couple of blocks from her flat. She was hesitant at first but had then summoned every ounce of her Gryffindor courage and had entered the establishment.

In the meantime _Robertos Studio_ was like a second home to her. She often sat there with a book after her session and watched the kids train. It wasn’t that she’d abandoned magic completely, she still valued all the benefits that came with it but she’d had a life before and sometimes it was just comforting to flee the part of her life that reminded her of the horror she’d gone through.

„Hey, Hermione? Are you in for another round?“ Drawn away from the memories that threatened to suck her in she nodded and started to wrap her bandages again.

Forty-five minutes later she slowly made her way to her flat. An icepack pressed to her temple. She’d been too slow and Rob had caught her off guard.

„Granger, is that you?“ Hermione spun on her heels and suddenly found herself face to face with Malfoy.

They’d started an internship at the ministry at the same time and had managed to leave their rivalries behind. Not that they’d became friends but they’d gotten along. Hermione hadn’t seen him often since then though.

„What the fuck happened to you?“ Hermione shrugged, lowered the icepack and immediately realized that it’d been a mistake. The left side of her face probably bruised in blue and purple by now and the sharp intake of breath that came from Malfoy proved that she’d been right.

„Nothing.“

„Thats not nothing Granger who did this to you?“ There was poorly concealed rage in his voice.

„It _is_ nothing Malfoy and I am really tired, so if you don’t mind I’d rather go home and get some sleep.“ She slung her training bag higher on her shoulder and left Malfoy standing as she continued her way home.

Hermione didn’t see him for a few days and nearly forgot about that incident as she ran into him on her way home from the gym again. Naturally it had to be a rough day _again_ and she looked more than slightly disheveled. Her morning at the ministry at been horrible, so she’d gone strait to the gym to complete a double session of training. Now she was sweaty, her hair looked like a total disaster and she absolutely didn’t want to deal with Draco bloody Malfoy of all people. She put him off quickly. Yes maybe she’d been a bit rude too, but she only wanted to get a hot bath and then crawl into bed.

***

It was Friday night and Hermione was trying to enjoy a few drinks at the pub with her friends, but faith wasn’t on her side lately. She recognized Malfoy as he’d entered the taproom and had just decided to ignore him as Daphne nudged her in the side.

„Why is Draco staring at you like this?“

Hermiones gaze snapped up and she searched the room for the man in question. He was sitting at the bar and Daphne was right he was staring at her. There was something illegible in his look. Curiosity? Worry? Something she definitely couldn’t decipher.

She shrugged in answer and took a sip of her cocktail. She _knew_ why he was looking at her. It was a regular thing that they ran into each other on her way back home from the gym now. He’d seen her in various post training states and she never answered his questions. He didn’t ask many anymore and if it wasn’t so absurd she’d suspect he liked her.

***

„Would you just hold still?“

„Shut it Malfoy, I’m fine!“ She tried to swat his hand away but he caught her wrist.

„You are not fine _Hermione_ , you’re bleeding!“ He grabbed a handkerchief that of course bore his initials and dabbed the blood off her nose.

„Draco…“ She didn’t want to fight anymore. There was something. _Anything_. And she was so tired of always running. Fighting. For nothing. She wanted to feel this. Whatever this was.

„No Hermione you are not getting rid of me today. You need somebody to watch out for you. You are clearly not able of doing so by yourself.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	6. »Go back to sleep.«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely MidnightValkyrie, hope you enjoy this!!
> 
> Dramione

Hermione slung her coat around her shoulder and tried to be as silent as possible as she tiptoed through the shared dorm of sixth year Gryffindor girls. She was on her way to meet someone, her heart was pounding excitedly in her chest and she desperately tried to calm her nerves.This definitely _wasn’t_ a date, no need to freak out. No. Not even now that he trusted her more than she ever thought he would. Not even now, that she knew his dark side wasn’t as strong as the light in his soul, it just was the one that was the reason he was still _alive_.

She often had problems sleeping. Her mind was constantly working and often keeping her awake. There were just so many thoughts. Since she entered the magical world even more than before. If somebody would have told her there was a whole world, just out of reach that could also keep her thoughts occupied, when she’d been ten or only seven she would have never believed them. There was so much to think about already. But here she was, on her way to the astronomy tower once again. Living in the world she would have never believed even existed.

Being so high above the place were her daily life took part calmed her down. The fresh and clean air she drew in with every breath. The sky so full of stars. _So many stars._ That much weren’t even visible at her parents country house in the small village she grew up in.

One day though she found _him_ up there. In _her_ safe space. It was obvious that he’d been crying and she’d just decided to turn around and come back another night when he’d noticed her. There’d been pure rage in his voice. He’d accused her of a lot of nasty things. Had told her more than she would’ve ever asked for with his questions, because he wasn’t paying attention. He’d reviled everything when he’d shoved her hard against the wall. By accident of course. She’d clearly seen the outline of the dark mark as the movement had caused his sleeve to rise up. Too late to conceal the sharp intake of air his gaze had also snapped to his left forearm. She hadn’t told anybody. Not a single thing she’d discovered that night. She’d kept her silence ever since and instead snuck out more often then before to see him.

Some nights they just sat in silence, seeking comfort in the presence of the other. On other nights they talked until dawn broke. Sometimes Hermione had the feeling she knew him better then Harry and Ron by now.

Her heart fluttered again, when she climbed the last set of stairs and could make out his figure, slumped over the railing. She approached him in silence and mimicked his posture. Maybe tonight was one of the silent nights.

Hermione was so lost in thought, that she was caught totally of guard when Draco cleared his throat and asked her if she wanted something to eat. Her gaze followed his and her eyes grew wide as she spotted the spread out blanket and the candles in the corner of the platform. Maybe this was a date after all?

It kind of felt awkward between them, as they sat down. This was unknown territory. They’d only ever came up here to talk or spent time in silence. There hadn’t been any specific intentions involved, well at least none that were acted on. The uncomfortable tension simmered away though and in no time everything felt _normal_ again. They were chatting quietly and enjoying the food Draco brought from the kitchen. None of them cared about the time and suddenly Hermione found herself tucked into Dracos side covered with another blanket. Her eyelids grew heavier and heavier. Their conversation had stopped a while ago and in a fit of courage Hermione nuzzled her nose to the hollow at Dracos neck. She drew in his scent and within moments her breath evened out and she drifted into sleep.

She woke at once and didn’t knew were she was. On the brink of panicking a tender touch at her cheek calmed her down again.

»Shhh, Granger. Everything is fine. Go back to sleep. I’ll keep you safe.«

______________

Even days later Hermione thought about that evening, the one that changed everything. She could still feel Dracos gentle touch and hear his has calming voice, if she allowed her thoughts to wander. She hadn’t slept that good in like forever, then in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you so much for reading!


	7. »I’m willing to wait for it.«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the most lovely ravenslight, I really hope you enjoy this!!
> 
> George Weasley/Daphne Greengrass

Her childhood had been wonderful. She grew up in this bubble. A huge estate, with a giant garden and everything she could ever wish for. Loving parents who made sure neither she nor her sister missed anything.

It was like a fairytale and she was the beloved princess, but every fairytale turned dark at one point. Hers did in the year before she went to Hogwarts. Suddenly there were all these radical views she was taught to believe and her world changed fundamentally.

_Being her wasn’t always easy._

She had always expected, that the sorting hat would put her into Slytherin without a doubt. They were one of the sacred twenty-eight families after all. But this filthy old thing had seriously considered sorting her into Ravenclaw. Sometimes she wondered if it would have been more fitting.

She’d kept her head low for the better part of her school life and followed Pansy around. Most people thought Pansy was an enormous bitch, and didn’t get why a nice girl like her spent her time with someone like Pansy.

They didn’t knew the real Pansy.

Daphne did.

They’d played outside together and got themselves really dirty to the absolute distress of Mrs. Parkinson. Daphne had been there every time Pansy was about to lose her nerves because of her mother. Daphne had been there sixth year, when Draco had started to act all crazy and pushed Pansy away. Daphne hasn’t been there when her friends needed her the most.

_Being her often was hard._

During the war her family had been hiding in France. Despite his firm believes her father refused to follow and serve a mad man. His words not hers. Daphne still wasn’t sure if she was grateful that she’d been so far, far away from the battle front or if she was angry that so many people she cared about had to suffer the worst while she was tucked away. Safe.

Somehow their friendship survived everything. Night after night, post war, when everything settled down she’d held Pansys hand, kept her company whenever the insomnia hit, made sure that Draco didn’t got his drunken ass busted by the press, had been waiting with her helping hand stretched out when he was ready to get up again.

_Being her sometimes meant caring more for others than herself._

But she’d only really felt relieve when she’d confirmed, that _he_ was still alive. She couldn’t really remember if they ever so much as spoke with each other. She’d always seen him though. How could she not? He’d been parading through the castle, always a sharp retort on his lips and this happy attire announcing his presence.

For some time she’d entertained the thought that her parents could probably accept him. He still was a child of own of the sacred twenty-eight families, even if they fell in disgrace a long time ago. But before she could truly act on these thoughts the war changed everything and after they moved back to England she just couldn’t live in that golden cage anymore.

_Being her sometimes meant finally standing up for what she wanted._

She searched for her own place to stay and a job, made new acquaintances and tried to find her place in this new world. Own day when she was on the hunt for sugar quills, because she wanted to surprise Draco who was still struggling now and then, she saw him again for the first time. She’d been avoiding Weasleys Wizard Wheezes ever since they had their opening because she knew to see him would hit her hard. She couldn’t avoid it this time, it seamed like they were the only place left in Diagon Alley she hadn’t searched for sugar quills yet.

Exactly how she predicted it her heart skipped a beat as she opened the door and her gaze locked on his figure behind the counter. His eyes were the warmest brown she ever saw and she immediately lost herself in those deep pools.

_Being her sometimes was really confusing._

That night when she was laying in her bed her thoughts wandered off to him again and again and again. From that moment on she became a regular at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Some days she just went for one of Georges smiles, that lit up his face in the most beautiful face, whenever he recognized her. He was the one who made the first move. She didn’t even think about reasons to come to the shop at this point anymore. It was a slow afternoon and they had some time to chat and suddenly he told her, “Go on a date with me Daphne. It doesn’t has to be now. Just think about it. I’m willing to wait for it.“ She didn’t had to think about it. With him everything was easy.

_Being her was easy when she was with him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	8. »Come with me.«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For BreathOfThePhoenix, you are wonderful and I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Blaise Zabini/Ginny Weasley

They’d had a short lived affair in her seventh year.

Her relationship with Harry didn’t last after the war. She realized he’d been a crush like one you had on a rockstar or an actor maybe. She loved him dearly and he still was important in her life, but they’d agreed that being romantically involved wasn’t for them.

She went back to school to finish her education and honestly also to experience some peace after all they’d been through. A quiet year before she had to do something, anything with her life. Then he'd entered the picture and everything went to hell.

Finishing school had been one of the restrictions the ministry had put on him to avoid being sent to Azkaban. He’d been still kind of dark, mysterious, constantly snarky and she’d been sure he was going to be the death of her. Seeing him here, now as if nothing had changed, though everything changed was the lowest blow she experienced in a while. Her grip on Harry’s arm tighten and her knees were suddenly so wobbly. How could she have forgotten there was a possibility that he was here too? It was the annual gala after all and even if she knew he tended to avoid such events it was still something people expected from him.

Her foot caught the hem of her dress because she was too busy staring. If it wasn’t for Harry she would have fallen.

»Everything alright, Gin?« There was worry in his voice, she normally wasn’t the stumbling kind. Straightening some none existing wrinkles in her gown she tore her gaze from Blaise and shifted her attention to Harry.

»Fine everything’s fine. I just saw somebody. A ghost I guess.«

Harry lifted one brow. »He is here?.«

Of course this was something the famous Harry Potter would catch up on immediately when he normally was oblivious to most things. She gave the slightest nod.

»But I’m fine. Let’s not talk about it. I just want to enjoy the party.«

***

»There you are and here I thought you were avoiding me.«

Ginny’s blood froze and she nearly dropped the drink she just ordered. She didn’t hear that voice for nearly ten years and yet it still had the same effect on her. Chills broke out all over her body, the best kind possible but her heart ached, truly ached. Her body might be a traitor and welcome his presence right away but her heart didn’t forget how much he hurt her. How he almost broke her.

»I’m not avoiding you, I just don’t want to talk to you.«

Gathering the fabric of her long skirt in one hand, her drink clutched in the other she turned her back on him. Her gaze roamed the room but she couldn’t find Harry. The split second it took her to search for him was enough for Blaise to reach for her elbow and stop her.

Too close. He was too close. She couldn’t breath, because if she did his scent would be everywhere and if she didn’t get away from him now she would give in. Like she’d always done.

Shaking him off she straightened her spine and made her way through the crowd.

***

Of course she’d given in the end. Of course he’d won. Because he always did. And now she sat on the cold tiles of her bathroom floor a pregnancy test in one hand and a testing potion in the other. Both of them were positive.

The door burst open and Harry rushed into the room. Still wearing his Auror robes, hair a total mess and his classes slightly skew on his nose. He wrapped her in a tight embrace without uttering a single word. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and Ginny buried her face on Harry’s chest.

»Shhh, everything is going to be fine Gin.« He awkwardly petted the top of her head. »Talk to him. I know he hurt you but I also know about all the letters he wrote to you that you never opened and…« Harry hesitated for a second. »I know everything Draco told me, which is a lot more then you know.«

Ginny nearly bumped his chin as she jumped. »You, what? Why am I just hearing this now?«

»Because I didn’t knew how much you still care about him and I didn’t want to make things worse but now… just go talk to him.«

***

A nervous feeling in her chest and a heart rate that couldn’t be healthy Ginny stood in her fireplace, floopowder in hand about to call out Blaise’s address. Harry gave it to her before he’d returned to work and had made her promise that she was going to talk to Blaise. Everything that happened crashed into her that moment. Sneaking around Hogwarts, being pulled into a secret alcove all of a sudden, how much they’d laughed together, how happy she’d been. The last night before graduation in the room of requirement and all the promises he mad and the morning after when she’d woken up alone, had heard nothing from him for a month before his first letter arrived. Ginny’d read all of them after Harry left. Something she should have done a long time ago. They were beautiful, reasonable. He’d told his parents about them, that he’d wanted to marry her now that they’d finished school. Needless to say that didn’t went well. They still were so young and deciding between the girl you love and your family is never easy. He’d tried to figure something out, had wanted to be able to give her the life she deserved. His words not her. But when he finally moved enough money from the family vaults. Unseen. Started his one business and told his parents they couldn’t stop him from being with the love of his life she’d already started ignoring him and erasing him from her life. Now she worried that he didn’t want her anymore. That it took her too long to forgive him enough to at least read his letters. Drawing a last deep breath she tossed the floopeoweder and called for his apartment.

Stumbling out of the hearth her gaze immediately locked on Blaise who was sitting in an armchair reading the newspaper. His jaw fell slack as he saw her.

»I read them. All of them. Your letters and I’m so sorry I didn’t do it much sooner.« She blurted. Gasping for more air Ginny added, »I’m pregnant.«

Silence stretched for what felt like forever and Ginny was about to turn around and just leave again as Blaise slowly stood disbelief still etched into his features.

»Are you sure?«

Snatching the folded newspaper from his grip Ginny beat it over his head. »Am I sure? Of course I am sure, otherwise I wouldn’t be here.«

A huge smile broke out on Blaise’s face, he lifted her in his arms and spun her around.

Ginny wrangled herself free and shot him a skeptical look. »What does that mean? Don’t you have anything to say?«

Sobering Blaise took her hands in his. »There are a million things I have to say sweetheart. Being with you is something I wanted for a really long time. You are my family and I will absolutely raise this child with you. Our child. Just come with me. Be with me. I’ll never leave you without saying anything. I should have never done it in the first place. I’ll be he for you.«

A shy smile forming on her lips Ginny drew him close again. Maybe they had a chance after all. Maybe they could do this together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading!


End file.
